In recent years, there has been an insatiable desire for faster computer processing data throughputs because cutting edge computer applications are becoming more and more complex, and are placing ever increasing demands on processing systems. Graphics applications are among those that place the highest demands on a processing system because they require large numbers of data accesses, data computations, and data manipulations within relatively short time periods to achieve desirable visual results. Real-time, multimedia applications also place a high demand on processing systems; indeed, they require extremely fast processing speeds, such as many thousands of megabits of data per second.
While some processing systems employ a single processor to achieve fast processing speeds, others are implemented utilizing multi-processor architectures. In multi-processor systems, a plurality of sub-processors can operate in parallel (or at least in concert) to achieve desired processing results. It has also been contemplated to employ a modular structure in a multi-processing system, where the computing modules are accessible over a broadband network (such as the Internet) and the computing modules may be shared among many users.
A problem arises, however, when a processing system is used over a network or is part of a shared resource. In particular, the processor and its associated software (such as the boot code) are subject to outside influences such as intentional hacking and the like. Moreover, a processor may access a data storage region which contains malicious executable code or obsolete and/or inaccurate data.
Security measures may be implemented to address these concerns. Specifically, a given processor may be operated in various modes in which access to data within the processor by outside devices is limited and/or in which access to data outside the given processor by the processor is restricted. Such measures may provide increased security and may enable a processor to access data within an internal data storage region with confidence that the data and/or code therein is reliable. However, such security measures may severely limit the amount of data storage space accessible by the processor subject to one or more security measures during many desirable data processing operations.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for new methods and apparatus for providing data storage space that is secure and that is not unduly limited in size.